


Traditions

by nbj



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbj/pseuds/nbj
Summary: He remembered how much Iroh had held on to some traditions, and how little to others.





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDoctorFromTheLibrary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoctorFromTheLibrary/gifts).



> I post this with deep thanks to TheDoctorFromTheLibrary for her help and encouragement to finally take this step and write publically.

He remembered a time when he had been sure that it would be _him_ burning first, his _uncle_ the one sending the spark.

He remembered his coronation, burning his speech in anxiety, ending up babbling the most coherent and eloquent story most of the audience had ever heard. Now he felt much the same, but there was no roll of paper to burn, no words to be forgotten, just his uncle and grief.

He remembered that sadness had always been the last sentiment he would come to associate with the Dragon of the West.

He remembered the way his uncle would laugh when sitting with Lu Ten in the royal gardens.  
He remembered the honour in bringing that laughter back to him while sitting in those very same gardens, finally arriving in an era of peace.  
And peaceful it had gotten indeed.

He remembered his uncle saying that there was nothing wrong with a life full of peace and prosperity.  
He had been right, but still, with those words he had broken with the tradition of all his forefathers at once.

He remembered how much Iroh had held on to some traditions, and how little to others.

 

With that in mind, he stepped out, the crowd in white silence.  
For once not in fear, for once not in shock, for once not in respect. But in mourning.

With that in mind, he took a deep breath.

With that in mind, he made a decision.

With that in mind, he spoke. Although breaking with tradition, High General and Grand Lotus Prince Iroh had wished to be given a funeral in close family. He would respect his wish no matter what and ask all those not feeling included to be so kind and leave in adequate silence.

With that in mind, he forced himself to stand tall, to look away from those retreating in the alley, disappearing through the royal arcs.

With that in mind, he let himself look at those thinking themselves as close family, those who stood just as tall, waiting.

With that in mind, he finally let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, stranger, for reading my story.  
> I hope you have a good day!


End file.
